Almost is Never Enough
by lDHlHJ
Summary: no summary... aku paling gak bisa bikin summary :'( mianhae... / terinspirasi dari lagunya Ariana Grande dengan judul yang sama dengan ff ini, dan juga dari film yang aku tonton, jadi kalau ada kesamaan kata dan ucapan mohon dimaklumi yah... :) / RnR / kritik dan saran sangat diijinkan / haehyuk ff / yaoi / ini agak angst


-HaeHyuk-

-Almost is Never Enough-

Warning : ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan typos yang bertebaran, OOC.

terinspirasi dari lagunya Ariana Grande dengan judul yang sama dengan ff ini, dan juga dari film yang aku tonton, jadi kalau ada kesamaan kata dan ucapan mohon dimaklumi yah... :)

.

Tuuuuuutt,

Lelaki dewasa yang hampir memasuki usia 30-tahunan itu berdecak saat mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi, membuatnya yang sedang beristirahat karena baru saja pulang dari rutinitas bekerjanya harus bangun dari rebahan singkatnya untuk membukakan pintu rumahnya. dia mengusak rambut hitamnya dan sedikit melemaskan tulang lehernya yang sedikit kaku. Tangannya beralih mengusap tengkuknya dan membuka kenop pintu.

Clek

Mata caramel itu memandang penasaran saat melihat lelaki gagah berdiri didepannya saat ia membuka pintu. Ia penasaran karena memang ia belum pernah melihat lelaki ini sebelumnya.

"Lee Donghae-sshi?" tanya lelaki itu, sementara itu Donghae menatap lekat lelaki tersebut seolah bertanya dari mana lelaki itu tau namanya. Namun kemudian Donghae mengangguk.

"Ne" jaab Donghae. lagi-lagi Donghae dibuat penasaran saat lelaki itu menghela nafas lega setelah ia menjaab. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya seakan bertanya siapa lelaki ini sebenarnya.

"ah, Aku Choi Siwon"

Mata teduh Donghae membulat mendengarnya. Ia mencengkeram kenop pintu saat merasakan sesuatu yang selama ini tertidur dalam hatinya perlahan menggeliat.

.

.

.

Donghae dan Siwon telah duduk berhadapan. Siwon menghela nafas dalam sebelum ia berdehem untuk memulai bercerita kenapa ia ada disini.

"sebelumnya, maaf karena telah mengganggumu" Donghae tersenyum memaklumi. "Aku kesini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, ini soal… Hyukjae"

Deg

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu saat kami akan fitting baju pernikahan"

Deg

Donghae hampir membuka bibirnya, namun Siwon memotongnya "dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja…" Siwon menghela nafas sejenak "sebelum aku mengatakan semuanya, bolehkan aku bertanya padamu?"

Donghae mengangguk, alaupun tak dapat dipungkiri kini kepalanya penuh dengan rasa cemas mendengar kabar ini.

"Apakah Hyukjae pernah mengalami trauma kecelakaan sebelumnya?" tanya Siwon lagi yang diangguki Donghae.

"Ya, hampir 10 tahun yang lalu saat kami menginjak tahun terakhir di SMU kami"

"Ini menjelaskan semuanya"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hyukjae mengalami kecelakaan dan aku rasa dia mengalami amnesia retrogade, ingatannya kembali ke 10 tahun yang lalu, dan trauma kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu menarik ingatannya pada kecelakaan yang dulu, dia ingat semuanya hingga kecelakaan(yang dulu) itu tejadi namun ia tak mengingat satupun kejadian setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dengan kata lain ingatannya terjebak dimasa 10 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan dia melupakan aku—calon pendampingnya" Siwon menundukan kepalanya setelah menceritakan semuanya. Karena memang Hyukjae hanya pernah bertemu sekali dengan Siwon sebelum kecelakaan dulu terjadi, jadi kemungkinannya sangat kecil untuk Hyukjae mengingatnya.

"apa Hyukjae akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae pelan.

"ne, namun saat aku berkonsultasi pada Dokter ahli saraf, beliau mengatakan pada kasus yang Hyukjae alami saat ini, beberapa penderitanya akan segera kembali mengingat semuanya tapi untuk beberapa tidak pernah"

Donghae menelan ludah berat mendengarnya "lalu kenapa kau menemuiku?"

"Pada kasus seperti ini, yang harus kita lakukan adalah membawa orang-orang yang Hyukjae kenal sebelumnya, saat dia bersama orang yang dipercayainya, trauma kecelakaan yang ia alami akan berkurang, dan itu memungkinkan untuk kita membawanya kembali, jadi…" Siwon menatap mata Donghae dengan penuh permohonan "ku mohon padamu Donghae-sshi, bawa Hyukjae-ku kembali"

Deg

"Aku memintamu dengan sangat Donghae-sshi"

.

.

.

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang, ia melihat lagi kartu nama yang ia terima beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Dr. Choi Siwon" Donghae baru mengetahui itu saat ia menerima kartu nama ini dari Siwon yang ternyata adalah seorang dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit dimana Hyukjae dirawat. Pertanyaannya saat ini adalah apakah Donghae akan kesana atau tidak.

"_Hyukjae selalu mencarimu, bahkan kau adalah orang pertama yang ia panggil saat ia sadar Donghae-sshi"_

"benarkah?" Donghae bertanya entah pada siapa, matanya menerawang pada langit-langit kamarnya. dengan kejadian ini ia baru sadar kalau ia tidak pernah bertemu satu kalipun dengan Hyukjae sejak hampir 10 tahun yang lalu. Matanya terpejam mengingat dirinya dan Hyukjae yang sedang bercanda dengan masih menggunakan seragam SMU dibawah pohon besar dibelakang SMU-nya dulu.

Namun ia kemudian mengingat disaat Hyukjae kecelakaan saat mereka pulang dari menonton sepakbola antar SMU. Saat itu Hyukjae baik-baik saja, dia hanya mengalami luka kecil dibagian kepalanya dan beberapa lecet di tangannya.

Dan seminggu setelah kecelakaan mereka kembali menghabiskan waktu senggangnya dibawah pohon tua itu.

.

* * *

_Donghae dan Hyukjae adalah sepasang sahabat yang sudah saling menemani sejak mereka masih SMP. Bahkan kedekatan mereka tak jarang membuat murid lain menganggap mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. _

_Dimana ada Donghae, maka disitu ada Hyukjae._

.

_Donghae berjalan mengendap dari arah belakang pohon tua itu. ditangannya ia memba_w_a dua cola dingin. Donghae tersenyum jahil saat melihat temannya tengah memejamkan matanya dengan telinga yang tersumpal headset._

_Cess_

_Donghae menempelkan salah satu cola yang ia ba_w_a pada pipi putih namja kurus itu, hingga membuat namja kurus itu terkejut dan membuka matanya. "Ya! aish! Kau mengagetkanku tau!" serunya memicing pada Donghae yang hanya terbahak._

"_Mianhae, eoh. Jja" Donghae melemparkan cola pada namja kurus itu. "untukmu"_

"_ck, kalau aku punya penyakit jantung dan aku mati saat kau mengagetkanku, aku bersumpah akan menghantui seumur hidupmu Lee Donghae" meskipun dengan menggerutu namja kurus itu tetap membuka colanya dan meminumnya, membuat Donghae yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh. "m_w_o?"_

"_Kau berlebihan Hyukjae. buktinya kau sekarang baik-baik saja"_

"_ku bilang 'kalau' kan"_

"_hm" Donghae menenggak colanya dan menatap Hyukjae. "ngomong-ngomong, apa lukamu sudah membaik?" menunjuk perban yang berada dipelipis kiri Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan memegang pelipis kirinya yang masih diperban. "jahitannya sudah kering, mungkin mulai lusa aku sudah tidak perlu memakai perban lagi. Ugh rasanya pelipisku gatal sekali setiap memasang perban ini" Hyukjae menunjuk lukanya dengan bibir mengerucut kesal._

"_Itu salahmu sendiri yang berjalan terlalu dekat dengan jalan raya. Makanya terserempet mobil"_

"_issh!"_

"_Hei, kau ingin tau agar lukamu cepat sembuh?" tanya Donghae serius. Hyukjae pun mengangguk antusias mendengarnya. "Kemarilah?" Hyukjae mengernyit bingung saat Donghae menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. "sudahlah jangan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh, kau mau cepat sembuh tidak? Kalau mau, mendekat eoh?"_

_Mendengar itu, akhirnya Hyukjae mendekat kearah Donghae. Hyukjae bingung saat Donghae perlahan membuka perban dikepalanya. Posisi Donghae yang berdiri dengan lututnya dan Hyukjae yang duduk direrumputan membuat Hyukjae medongak untuk melihat Donghae. "Apa yang kau laku—"_

_Cup_

_deg_

"—_kan?"_

_Hyukjae seketika menutup matanya saat merasakan kecupan lembut dipelipis kirinya. Hatinya berdebam saat Donghae mendaratkan kecupan kecil itu. dia bahkan tak berani membuka matanya saat Donghae menyudahi kecupannya. Namun merasakan elusan dipipinya membuat Hyukjae membuka matanya. Dia mendongak menatap tidak fokus pada manic caramel Donghae yang menatapnya._

"_Apa… yang—" Hyukjae menghentikan ucapannya saat Donghae malah mendekatkan _w_wwajahnya pada Hyukjae. Donghae tersenyum lembut pada Hyukjae, yang tanpa sadar membuat Hyukjae menelan ludahnya karena gugup._ _Wwwajah itu_ _semakin dekat hingga—_

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Hyukjae membulatkan matanya saat mendengar bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Ia mengerjap bingung dan menepis kedua tangan Donghae yang memerangkap kedua pipinya kemudian berdiri menepuk-nepuk seragamnya, membersihkan dari rumput yang menempel disana. _

"_Eo, sudah bel. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas sekarang" Hyukjae mendahului Donghae untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Sementara itu Donghae tersenyum, tangannya memegang bibirnya sendiri. Kemudian beralih menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal sedikitpun._

* * *

_._

Saat itu…

apakah Hyukjae juga melupakan saat itu…

saat dimana mereka hampir merasakan apa itu yang disebut orang-orang sebagai cinta.

Cinta yang bahkan lebih murni dari mata air,

Cinta yang bahkan lebih indah dari kuncup bunga yang baru saja mekar dipagi hari,

Cinta yang bahkan lebih polos dari seorang anak kecil yang baru belajar bicara.

Dan bagi Donghae, hampir saja tidak akan pernah cukup…

Hingga saat itu tiba…

.

* * *

_Hubungan Donghae dan Hyukjae semakin dekat dari sebelumnya, mereka bahkan kerap mendapat pujian sebagai best couple dari teman-temansekelasnya. Dan kalau boleh jujur pujian itu sudah muncul sejak mereka memasuki SMU ini . Bahkan Donghae pernah marah saat Hyukjae pergi mencari buku literature dengan temannya yang lain. Dan Hyukjae juga marah hanya karena Donghae meminjamkan bukunya pada teman perempuannya._

_Tanpa sadar bahwa itu adalah rasa cemburu._

_Hingga saat itu tiba, saat mereka telah mengakhiri ujian negara. awalnya Hyukjae dan Donghae sudah memutuskan untuk memasuki universitas yang sama di Seoul. Namun rencana Tuhan berkata lain._

_saat Hyukjae mengatakan ingin berbicara penting dengan Donghae di hari kelulusan. demikian juga dengan Donghae. dia juga ingin mengatakan hal penting pada Hyukjae dihari itu._

_._

"_Hei, kau kemana saja eoh?" tanya Donghae saat Hyukjae datang ditempat yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk menghabiskan wwaktu mereka. Pasalnya seingat Donghae, Hyukjae menyuruhnya untuk menemui dia disini tepat upacara kelulusan berakhir dan ini sudah hampir satu jam dari upacara kelulusan itu selesai._

"_Hei"_

"_Jadi, hal penting apa yang akan kau bicarakan eoh?"_

_Hyukjae menatap mata Donghae lurus, dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "kau masih mengingat Hyung tampan anak teman Appa yang aku bicarakan kan?" tanya Hyukjae tiba-tiba. Donghae mengangguk dengan kerutan dikeningnya. "Appa menjodohkanku dengannya"_

_Deg_

"_Appa bilang, aku juga harus pergi dan meneruskan kuliahku di Canada. Dan disana aku akan tinggal bersama Hyung tampan" Hyukjae mencoba tersenyum, meskipun terpaksa. Hyukjae menatap bola mata Donghae lurus, matanya mendadak mengembun. Donghae memang membalas tatapan Hyukjae, namun mulutnya seolah terkunci saat mendengar ucapan Hyukjae._

"_kenapa diam? Katakan sesuatu Donghae" Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya. Matanya memandang penuh harap pada Donghae._

"_Ah! Kalau begitu selamat…"_

"_Hah?"_

"_Chukkae… bukankah kau menyukai Hyung tampan itu?" tanya Donghae. Hyukjae terkekeh meskipun ia tidak tau apa yang membuatnya terkekeh. Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya._

"_Kau benar juga. Haha… lalu, kau sendiri, apa yang ingin kau katakan, bukankah kau bilang kau juga ingin mengatakan hal penting?" tanya Hyukjae dengan senyum pura-puranya._

"_Ah ne… sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa memasuki universitas yang sama denganmu seperti yang sudah kita sepakati, karena Appa menyuruhku untuk mengambil beasiswa di Jepang, jadi aku ingin mengatakan maaf padamu." Donghae menjeda kalimatnya "Tapi sepertinya rencana kita memang tidak berjalan seperti yang kita bayangkan. Kau juga akan pindah ke Canada bukan?" _

_Hyukjae mengangguk. "Eoh Hyukjae-ya… kalau boleh aku tau siapa nama Hyung tampanmu itu?"_

"_Seingatku, Choi Siwon"_

"_Ah…" Donghae mengangguk mengerti "hiduplah bahagia di Canada, jangan lupakan aku okay. Jangan hanya karena Hyung tampanmu itu kau jadi melupakan sahabat baikmu ini. Awas saja kau!" _

_Hyukjae lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk namun kali ini ia tidak bisa membalas tatapan Donghae, kepalanya menunduk melihat pada sepatunya. "ini sudah terlalu sore, aku harus pulang sekarang untuk membereskan barang-barangku. Besok aku akan langsung berangkat ke Canada menggunakan pesawat pertama" jelas Hyukjae dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

"_Kalau begitu, hati-hati okay" Donghae mengusak rambut Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengangguk "Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Hyukjae._

"_Tidak, aku akan menghabikans wwaktu lebih lama disini, kau pulanglah dan istirahat, besok kau akan berangkat 'kan?" Hyukjae mengangguk lagi. Hyukjae menegakan kepalanya, melihat wwwajah Donghae untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia pergi ke Canada, matanya mengembun semakin parah saat melihat mata teduh Donghae. Hyukjae kemudian berbalik untuk pergi dari situ._

_Air mata yang ditahannya akhirnya terjatuh saat ia merasa sudah tak bisa lagi menahannya, Hyukjae kemudian mengusap air matanya dan membalikan badannya dengan mata memerah menahan tangis dan menghadap Donghae, membungkukan badannya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik gedung sekolah._

_Badan bergetar itu sepenuhnya bertumpu pada dinding sekolah yang dilaluinya, kakinya terasa lemas hingga ia tak mampu untuk melanjutkan jalannya. Dia mencengkeram dadanya sendiri. Kemudian memukul bagian itu berulang kali. "hiks, Kenapa sakit? Kenapa disini sakit sekali Donghae-ya… bukk, bukk, bukk"_

"_sa—kit, huks"_

_._

_Air mata itu menetes dari pelupuk mata teduhnya, mengalir hingga jatuh melalui dagu. "Aku bohong, aku bohong Hyukjae-ya… hiks, bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan, hiks… aku…" Donghae bertumpu pada batang besar pohon tua itu. "saranghae… saranghaeyo Lee Hyukjae… hh" _

"_Jangan pergi…"_

* * *

_._

"hah! Hh, hh, hh…" Donghae mengucak matanya. 'mimpi itu? kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu eoh?' Donghae melemparkan pandangannya keseluruh kamar, ia menemukan kartu nama tak jauh darinya. Haruskah ia kesana?

.

.

.

Donghae melangkah diantara koridor panjang itu, tak jarang ia berpapasan dengan orang berseragam putih dan berseragam biru melintasi koridor itu, ia juga bertemu dengan orang-orang berpakaian santai seperti yang ia kenakan sekarang.

Langkah itu terhenti saat menemukan kamar yang dicari. "404" Inikah ruangannya? Donghae mengihirup nafas banyak-banyak, memegang kenop pintu, namun suara jenaka dari dalam mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu itu.

.

.

.

"Dokter Hyung… apa kau sudah memberi tahu Donghae aku disini?"

"Ne"

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak datang juga, ck. Dia kan sahabatku" Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lalu apa kau sudah memberitahu orang tuaku?"

"Hm, mereka tidak bisa kesini dalam wwaktu dekat, mereka harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dulu eoh"

"Haaaahh, untung ada Dokter Hyung disini, jadi aku tidak terlalu merasa kesepian. Ck, aku akan memukul Donghae kalau aku melihatnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak langsung kesini saat tahu sahabatnya kecelakaan eoh!" gerutu Hyukjae membuat Siwon yang sedang memeriksa cairan infuse itu terkekeh.

"kenapa kau tidak makan sarapanmu eoh?"

"Angg…" Hyukjae menggeleng dengan mengerjap. "Aku tidak suka makanan rumah sakit"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti akan Hyung belikan makanan yang lezat untukmu"

"Ah, jinjjayo? Tapi kenapa Dokter Hyung baik sekali denganku? Atau mungkin semua dokter disini memang seperti Dokter yah?" Siwon mengacak rambut Hyukjae karena tingakah polosnya. meskipun Hyukjae yang sekarang telah menginjak usia hampir 30-tahunan, namun ingatan Hyukjae terjebak dimasa 18 tahunnya. Dan Siwon pikir Hyukjae sangat menggemaskan.

Clek

.

.

.

Mendengar suara lucu itu ntah kenapa membuat rasa rindu yang selama ini Donghae pendam semakin menggeliat untuk segera melihat Hyukjae.

Clek

"Lee Donghae! kemana saja kau eoh? Kenapa kau baru datang aish…"

Dan akhirnya,Donghae mendengar teriakan itu lagi, Donghae melihat wwwajah itu lagi, tatapan itu lagi.

Mungkinkah ini kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan untuknya?

Andai ia bisa merubah takdir dalam semalam,

Mungkin mereka takkan pernah berpisah,

Mungkin saat ini mereka tengah berpelukan,

Mereka hampir mendapatkannya…

Namun, hampir saja tidak akan pernah cukup…

-tbc-

RnR, plizzz...

sebelumnya aku ucapkan terimakasiiiiiiihhh banyaaaaaaakkk...


End file.
